


Sam's New Dee

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candles, Chics Dig Baby, Dancing, Dean in Purgatory, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Multiple Sex Positions, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Sam Winchester, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sam Thinks Dean In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYThis is NOT wincest or destiel.Porn with a Plot, Romance, Touch of Angst, Lots of Smut, Non-canon Compliant.SUMMARY: It's the summer of 2011 and Dean is in Purgatory. Sam honestly has no idea where Dean is. He wants to believe his brother's in heaven, so he does. He's driving to the Grand Canyon. He stops at motel in Flagstaff, AZ. This whole trip is one that haunts him. Maybe a few drinks at a local roadhouse will ease his mind some. [This work is complete. There will be no further chapters.]





	Sam's New Dee

[Sam's - POV]

  
I've been driving Baby for hours. I can't listen to _his_ music because I get too emotional still. I put a converter in the stereo so I can listen to music off my cellphone play list. I've been waiting to see if my brother's going to haunt me for messing with his car. If his spirit is going to attach to anything it would be Baby, but he's not here. I know he's in heaven with mom right now. Grilled cheese sandwiches and slices of cherry pie. I admit that I'm jealous. I want so badly to be with him.

I pass a sign that reads: "Entering Flagstaff." Flagstaff, Arizona. Memories of this town flood my mind. I spent a few weeks here in my teens as a runway. I had a dog named Bones. Dean said those weeks were miserable for him. Kind of like the year I spent with Gabriel trapped in a Groundhog Day? I doubt Dean had it as bad as I did. I shouldn't have ran off on his watch like I did.

I see a motel not far from a roadhouse bar and grill. I check in and take a shower. I'm not planning on getting laid, but I won't turn it down tonight. Anything to get the thoughts of my brother out of my head.

The roadhouse isn't busy at all. It's 8pm and there's a few bikers, some tourist, a few guys that might be hunters. I'm not even that curious. I go up to the bar and take a seat.

"What'ya have?"

"Jack. Two fingers, neat."

I sip at my whiskey while looking at their menu. It's a meat lover's paradise. Right now, I don't care. I order a burger and fries. I end up eating only half of each.

I'm into my second whiskey when I see her. She's sitting at a table by herself. She looks like Salma Hayek from this distance. Bronze skin and long legs. Long wavy brown hair and a perfect body. She's wearing a pale yellow dress that fits her curves just right and shows off her gorgeous legs. The top of the dress holds her nice sized tits just right. She's showing plenty of cleavage. The top of the dress connects behind her neck. I watch her for a while. She notices me watching her and I look away. I pretend to watch the TV above the bar.

"Are you a tourist?" She has a southern accent.

I turn to see her standing right beside me. "Ah. Well. Not exactly."

She leans against the bar and her fingers move through her beautiful hair. "Then you're here on business?"

She smells like flowers. I smile at her and offer her my hand. "I'm Sam."

She straightens up. "Oh. Forgive me for being so rude. I'm Delilah." She shakes my hand. "But please, just call me Dee."

"Nice to meet you Dee. Please, have a seat."

She takes a seat beside me and I order her a drink. She asks for scotch on the rocks.

She tells me about herself. She's a photographer. She's here to take photos of the canyon for a magazine. She also shoots pictures of wildlife and other landscapes.

I tell her I was in business with my brother who recently passed away. Now that he's gone, I haven't made a decision on what I'm going to do next.

She places her hand on mine. "I'm sorry for your loss."

I place my other hand on hers. "Thank you."

I notice a wedding ring. My eyebrows go up. "Are you married?"

She pulls her hands away and her face blushes. She looks beautiful when she gets embarrassed. "Oh no. I... he passed away a couple years ago in an accident." She plays with the ring while telling me about it. "It was a drunk driver. He was riding his motorcycle when he was hit. I told him to wear a helmet, but he said it obstructed his view." A tear falls. "I just can't seem to bear removing the ring yet."

I rub her arm. "I completely understand. I'm so sorry." I wipe away her tear.

She pulls a tissue and a compact from her purse. "Look at me. I'm a mess. Please excuse me a moment." She gets up and goes to the restroom.

I could just pay the check and leave, but I find her fascinating. I want to spend more time looking into her baby blue eyes. I wonder what would it be like to kiss her perfect red lips.

I down my drink and pay the check just as she returns to her seat. "I know we just met, but would you like to go out with me? I mean, go riding with me in my Baby?"

Her eyes narrow. "Your _Baby_?

I grin and offer her my hand. "Come see. She's right outside."

She looks into my eyes and I guess sees something there. Her hand is soon in mine and we're out the door.

I open Baby's passenger door and her face lights up. "This is your Baby?"

I nod. "She belonged to my brother. My father bought her in the 70's."

She gets inside and I close the door. I go around to get inside. As I do, I can almost hear my brother's voice cheering me on and telling me to not to speed. He should know better. I'd never do that with a woman like this.

I get inside and put the key in the ignition. Baby starts right up and purrs like a kitten. It's like she's the one that's showing off.

Dee is smiling as she touches the leather seats. "She's beautiful Sam. She's seen a lot hasn't she?"

I nod. "You have no idea."

I back out of the drive and get out on the road. Dee scoots closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder as we cruise the freeway. Her fingers lace with mine.

She directs me to a particular spot and I pull over. It's pretty secluded, but the view is amazing. I turn the ignition and headlights off. You can see part of the canyon from our vantage point. The moon and stars illuminate everything perfectly.

I look into Dee's eyes. She places her hand against my jaw. My heart is beating so fast. I'm feeling like a teenager again.

"Kiss me Sam."

I hold her neck softly as I lean down and kiss her. No tongue, just lips perfectly melting together.

We make out like this under the stars for some time. Her hands on my chest and neck. My arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

She smiles. Both of our lips swollen from kissing. "Come back to my place. Be with me tonight."

My fingers move over her soft hair. "Are you sure?"

"Because you asked is why I'm sure." She kisses me again. Her lips, that once tasted like her lipstick, now taste like her. I'm anxious to be with her, but I try not to show it.

She gets resituated in her seat. I start up Baby and drive back to the roadhouse. I follow her to her place from there.

She lives in a middle class neighborhood. She owns a one story home that looks far too big for just her by herself. The lawn looks well maintained, but it's hard to tell in the dark. I park on the street and meet her at her front door as she's unlocking it.

She disarms her alarm and instructs me to have a seat in the living room while she gets freshened up.

"Can you point me to the restroom?"

We both have smiles that won't stop. She points and I find my way to the bathroom. Once I'm alone I take a deep breath. I talk to myself in the mirror. "Just stay calm Sam. She's only the most beautiful woman you've ever seen. What's there to be nervous about? You've defeated Lucifer. This is nothing." I use the bathroom and wash up. I check my jacket pocket and I still have my condoms. I put them in my pants pocket. I'm all set.

When I enter the living room, Dee is pouring herself a tumbler of scotch. She offers me some. I grin. "Do you have some whiskey?"

She pulls out a bottle of Maker's Mark. "Not a scotch man?"

"I just haven't had any since my brother passed. It was a celebratory thing we did."

"Oh. I see." She hands me a tumbler with whiskey, no ice.

We take a few drinks and listen to the music she has softly playing. Whitney Houston just finishes her sweet melodic tune and a new song begins. Jeff Healey starts singing "Angel Eyes".

I set my drink down and take hers from her hand. She's all smiles as I set it on the coffee table. I pull her into my arms and we slow dance in her living room to Jeff's sultry voice.

Her head against my chest as we sway to the music. It's something I haven't done in years.

Before the song finishes, she takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom. It's dimly lit by candles. There's a faint scent of her perfume. She unzips her dress and it falls to the floor.

I'm in awe of her beauty.

She covers her chest and blushes. I go to her and touch her face. "You're so beautiful Dee."

She kisses me and I'm lost to her. She walks away from me and crawls onto the bed. She's only wearing her pink lace panties.

I quickly remove shoes and all my clothing. I crawl up onto the bed and hover over her.

Her hands move over my chest sending chills down my spine. I watch her eyes explore my body. She sees my arousal and swallows hard while licking her plump lips.

I kiss her. Her fingers weave through my hair. I kiss my way down her neck. My hand explores her perfect breasts. No implants. I eagerly take her left nipple into my mouth. It's so hard for me. She arches her back and moans. "Sam." Her fingers haven't left my hair and neck. My tongue teases her nipple flicking it. I pinch the other with my finger and thumb.

Her chest rises and falls with loud pants. She's got to be very wet for me. I kiss my way down her stomach and pull her pretty panties off, but I never look away from her blue eyes. They're full of want and need. Just like mine.

I settle between her thighs and lift her up some. I finger over her wet cleft and watch her gasp at my touch. "You're so wet for me."

I place my hand over the center of her chest as I lower my mouth to her throbbing clit. I can feel her heart pounding against my hand as I give her pleasure with my tongue and lips. I lick deep inside her and she thrusts her hips up against my chin. My tongue moves to her clit and she grips my hair. "Sam!" I watch her climax and feel her thighs shaking against my face.

She moans in her afterglow. "I want you inside me Sam."

I'm watching her play with her own tits as I roll on my condom. Most women get intimidated by my size. "I'll go slow."

She smiles at me. "You're not much bigger than he was. I think I can manage."

She was referring to her deceased husband. I need to take her mind off of him and keep her thoughts on me.

She opens her arms to me and I lower myself into them. I caress her cheek and kiss her deeply. My body lowers on top of hers and she guides my cock inside her.

We both gasp into each other's mouths at how amazing it feels. I hold her face as I move my hips slowly. I savor not only the ecstasy of being inside her, but the intimacy of having a woman in my arms. It's been so long.

I rock my hips. Her legs wrap around my waist and pull me deeper still. I kiss her neck and cheek. "You're amazing." I keep making love to her.

Her nails go down my arms and then back up to grip my shoulders. "Faster Sam."

I move faster and look into her eyes. She peaks, face full of pleasure. "Don't stop!"

I smile. "No way I'm stopping."

She wraps her arms around my chest and pulls her upper body toward me. Legs around my hips. "Let me ride you."

I roll to my back carefully so I don't crush her legs. Once she's on top she starts riding me.

She gets use to having my entire length inside her first. She then grinds on me and works her inner muscles. "That feels great." My hands move over her thighs and hips.

She pinches her nipples and tosses her long hair back. "You fill me up perfectly." She lifts herself up and then back down. "I can't get enough." She moves faster. Her hands splay across my chest as she rides my cock hard and fast.

She leans back placing her hands on my shins. She lifts her hips up and down. The top of my cock rubbing right against her g-spot perfectly. "Oh fuck! I'm cumming!"

Her inner walls clamp down so tight as she cums on my cock. I grit my teeth and grip the base of my throbbing dick to keep from cumming. I want to make this moment last as long as possible.

She sits forward and kisses me. Hands in my hair. I grip her ass and she moans. She looks into my eyes. "You have the most stunning eyes Sam." Her fingers touch my face. "I bet all the girls say so."

I touch her cheek. "I don't have any girls. You're special." I kiss her and reposition us so that we're both on our left side.

I'm behind her and wrap my arms around her. Kissing her neck and shoulder. I lift her leg and enter her like this, from behind. My hand moves from her thigh to her hip and up to her nipple. I pinch it and she gasps. Her back leaning against my front.

I piston my hips thrusting my cock quickly in and out of her very wet pussy. She reaches back and grabs my ass leaving nail marks I'm sure. I reach between her legs and rub her swollen clit. "Oh Sam! That's it! Just like that!"

I don't stop my thrusts or my fingers. I press my lips to her damp flesh. "Cum again for me Dee. I'm so close."

I feel her walls starting to tighten with her pending orgasm. I move my hips faster chasing my release. Her hand reaches up and grabs at my hair. She cries out her climax. "Oh! So good! Yes!!"

I cum just as she does. I hold her tight in my arms and bury my face in her long brown hair. Only sounds I make are a loud moan, grunt and then a pitiful whimper of regret that it's over. It's over way too soon. I would have liked for it to go on forever.

She rubs her hands over my arms that are still encasing her. My face still in her hair breathing in her scent. Filing it away in my memories because that's all she'll ever be after tonight. A wonderful memory.

I finally let her go and kiss her softly. She goes to the bathroom. I take care of my condom.

I sit on the side of the bed and watch as she returns from the bathroom. Both of us still naked. She stands in between my legs. She holds my head to her chest. "Stay the night. I'll make you breakfast and then we can see the canyon together."

Against my better judgement, I stay.

We end up becoming lovers. Her photography gigs pay quite well. She and I travel the country in Baby taking pictures.

It beats killing things.

I admit, I miss saving people. I also miss my brother. I don't miss going on cases any more though. Not now that I have Dee.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Your kudos and comments brighten my day me and give me inspiration. Thank you so much for reading my story. ❤


End file.
